


Park the Car At the Side of the Road

by asweetandtenderhooligan



Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asweetandtenderhooligan/pseuds/asweetandtenderhooligan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny has been distant for some time until the car ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Park the Car At the Side of the Road

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written something like this before, so I'm really sorry if this turns out really bad. I worked really hard on it, I hope you enjoy it!

It was a Wednesday afternoon and we had just gotten out of practice, we were going to be at a gig later in the evening and decided to meet at Andy’s house before heading to the venue for soundcheck. I stood by the van whilst Andy was packing up his equipment, Mike was loading his drum set into the van and Johnny was taking a smoke break. He was absolutely beautiful; he wore a slightly oversized jean jacket, white pants (which made his twig-like legs stand out, it was adorable), and black collared shirt neatly paired with dress shoes. When the cigarette wasn’t in his hand, it was dangling in the corner of his mouth; that always made me laugh.

Johnny looked over at me and a smile spread across his lips. “Hey Moz!” he said, backing away from the wall and slowly making his way toward me. This was new, we’ve barely spoken in the last month. We practice and converse when the guys are around and we still share rooms at the hotels because, well, that’s the way things have always been arranged. But other than that, this is the most we’ve spoken in quite some time. He has grown quite distant and there was never any explanation of his sudden distance. Not even a hint.

He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. “You excited for the gig tonight?” he asked. I nodded, “Well of course. This is one of our biggest crowds yet. And judging by how we did during practice, I think we’ll do quite well tonight. I think this is the best you’ve ever done.” He blushed and took another puff from his cigarette.

“Thank you. Yeah, I’m looking forward to it. You’re going to kill it out there tonight, you always do.” I blushed and looked down.

Suddenly my stomach began to rumble. “Oh lord,” I muttered. “You hungry, Moz?” he laughed. “Yeah, I suppose I haven’t eaten very much today. I woke up rather late and only had chocolate and some crisps for breakfast.”

He laughed once more. “Alright, let’s go. I’ll drive us to the market and you can pick up some food to tide you over until after the show tonight. You can’t keep doing this to yourself. You need real food, Moz.” I grinned and nodded in appreciation.

“Hey guys!” Johnny shouted, making Andy and Mike turn their heads. “Moz and I are going to the market, we’ll be back in a few minutes.” Both boys nodded and continued packing.

A few minutes into the drive, it had occurred to me that we hadn’t done this in a while. Just the two of us, driving together, listening to music, and talking about anything that entered our minds... We used to always do this in between gigs. They were always our special moments, I was glad to be doing this again with him. I missed moments like these.

At some point, Johnny spoke up. “Hey Moz, I have to talk you about something,” he said, scratching the back of his head and biting his lip. Is Johnny nervous about something?

“What is it, Johnny? You know you can talk to me about anything.”

Johnny bit his lip again. “I’ve been having some weird feelings lately.”

I raised my eyebrow. “Go on.”

“I, uh... I think there’s a chance I like guys.”

My jaw dropped. Johnny? THE Johnny Marr confesses to liking MEN? Has Hell frozen over?  
Not knowing how else to respond (God knows he would never be attracted to me), I decided to take a stab at the mystery man who started it all for him. “Ah, it’s about Andy isn’t it?”

“No, why would it be about him?”

“I just figured since you guys have been friends since childhood and the way he looks at you. I can see that he really likes you and to be honest, I’m happy for you two.”

“No, no Moz. It’s not about Andy..,” he paused for some time. “It’s about you.”

“M-me?”

“Yes, you.”

I could feel my cheeks begin to flush with redness. Why would he be interested in me?  
“Why me? How did this happen?”

He sighed. “Remember after that one gig when those girls were hitting on you?”

“That occurs at every show, Johnny. You’re going to have to be more specific than that.”

“Okay, okay. This was just outside of our van and this blonde had kissed you on the cheek and handed you a bouquet of flowers.”

“Ah, yes. I do remember that. I wish that had been of gladioli. I wasn’t impressed with her choice of flowers.” He pulled over and parked the car at the side of the road.  
“Well, I became really jealous. I didn’t know how to deal with it, or my feelings for that matter. And since I was still with Angie, I was even more angry. But I broke up with her, Moz. I regretted it for a time, but I realise that I had to. I know I’ve been distant, and I’m sorry. I couldn’t talk to you, I couldn’t be near you, but I wanted to. Oh God, Moz... All I ever wanted since then was to be with you. I wanted you to be mine and since I couldn’t have you, I took it out on you. I’m so sorry... I-” I had no idea what came over me, but I pressed my lips against his, interrupting him mid sentence. I placed my hand on his cheek and he placed his on my shoulder. I broke off the kiss and pressed my forehead against his, stroking the side of his face. He began to sniffle as tears streamed down his cheeks. “I love you, Johnny,” I stated, kissing him gently on the cheek. Johnny grabbed my hand and held it tightly. “Why didn't tell you me sooner?” he whispered.

“Well,” I began, “there was never a proper time. You were always with Angie and I never wanted to get in the way of anything... To be honest, I've loved you since the day you knocked on my door.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Every day of my life, I sat in my bedroom, dying. And when you knocked on my door, everything changed for me. You saved me, Johnny. There's only you... You are my life.”

He leaned in and kissed me, placing his hands across my face. I, in turn, wrapped my hands around his waist. We continued exchanging kisses, each motion getting more heated with every kiss. Johnny broke away and began nibbling on the flesh of my neck. I was speechless; I felt pleasure shoot through every inch of my body, causing me to moan his name in response. “You like that?” he muttered. I nodded, lacking the ability to speak.

He began to unzip my trousers. “J-Johnny? What are you-”

“Relax, Moz. Trust me.” He pulled down my underwear and wrapped his hand around my erection. I let out a small gasp. “Johnny... No one has ever touched me like this... ever.”

He grinned. “And I've never done this before, so this will be a learning experience for the two of us.”

Within moments, I could feel his tongue as his mouth wrapped around my throbbing erection. I locked my hand in the hair on the back of his head. With each stroke of his hand and each swift motion of his tongue, I grew closer and closer to orgasm, making me moan louder each time. Without any warning, he stopped what he was doing and kissed me, leaving me feeling eager and wanting him to continue. “You're so beautiful when you're enjoying yourself,” he whispered, kissing me once more before resuming with his hands.

He quickened the pace. “Ugh, fuck,” I groaned, as a warm and tingling sensation filled me from head to toe; I was close. “Johnny, I can't. I'm gonna, oh God, Johnny-” and before I could finish my sentence, I felt electricity and warmth shoot throughout my body as I released into his hand and onto his shirt. My vision turned white and I felt something I had never felt before; a state of bliss, as if nothing but this moment ever really mattered. I fell back into the passenger seat, attempting to recollect my thoughts as Johnny laughed and attempted to clean the mess on his shirt. “My apologies,” I muttered, panting heavily. “It’s okay,” he said, “I’m just happy you enjoyed yourself.”

Without a second thought, I reached over and unzipped his trousers and pulled down his underwear, grabbing a hold of his erection. Johnny threw his head back, “Oh fuck, Moz!” he cried out in pleasure. I began to stroke his penis in a slow, steady rhythm. His breathing quickened as I could tell he was enjoying himself. “F-faster,” he stuttered. I moved my hand in a quicker motion. I leaned in closer and began to suck on his neck. Johnny tangled his fingers in my hair. Knowing what he wanted, I thrusted my hands even faster than before. “Oh fuck, Moz. I'm-” was the last thing he groaned before releasing into my hand and onto the steering wheel of his car.

He leaned back into the driver’s seat, panting heavily and wiping the sweat off of his forehead. Johnny Marr was beyond perfection, even when drenched in sweat. He looked at me with a grin and I planted a kiss on his cheek. “So..,” I began, “what happens now?”

“Well,” Johnny started, “I was thinking that we finish going to the market, get some food, and then we head back to Andy’s to finish packing up before the gig.”

I smiled. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

....................................

So we continued to the market, we grabbed our snacks (which we ate during the car ride back), and went back to Andy’s. Johnny packed up the rest of his gear, occasionally glancing over at me with a smile. And that night, it was our best gig to date. Johnny’s playing was full of energy and power, and I was on top of my game. It was all thanks to Johnny.


End file.
